


like any good shinobi

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Fuuinjutsu Master Umino Iruka, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: a nice soak is all iruka wants
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	like any good shinobi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessicamiriamdrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/gifts).



> there was chaos in the Umino Hours yesterday about the length of time people spent in the shower, which then morphed into a discussion about baths. of course, it all came back to iruka and seals. we have very intellectually stimulating conversations in the server, lmao. 
> 
> the idea of a steam room via seals is all Mir! i am simply a messenger. 
> 
> iruka week, day 4: fuuinjutsu
> 
> enjoy~

The room was humid, the steam settling around him as he sunk deeper into the tub. The water was perfect, regulated to the precise temperature a few degrees away from cooking him like a lobster. 

Iruka was the most relaxed he had been in weeks, what with trying to keep up with work at the academy as the term drew to a close and genin exams were being scheduled. Plus his double shifts at the mission desk and working in the archives. Iruka wasn’t sure the last time he had managed to have a relaxing soak in the tub. 

Noises from outside the bathroom caused Iruka’s slowly releasing muscles to tense back up and a small cry of exasperation made its way out before Iruka could stop it. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy Kakashi was back home from his mission, Iruka was just hoping for a few moments of blissful time alone. 

“Did you install a sauna while I was gone?” Kakashi asked with a smirk. 

“No, I just… reconfigured some seals to meet my needs,” Iruka replied with a small pout. “Like any good shinobi.” 

“Ah yes, those needed water temperature regulation seals,” Kakashi teased, glancing at the various seals in the room. “As well as… What are those, barriers to keep the steam in? And yes, the ever important no-splash-barrier.” 

“It’s a good thing you’re cute,” Iruka grumbled, but there was a fondness in his eyes. “Because you’re awfully annoying.” 

“Enjoy your soak, sensei. I’ll make dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, i would love for a soaking tub and every one of those seals. kakashi's just jealous. 
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
